


Steve needs a MixTape

by Dagonet



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Slice of Life, Spotify, Steve is an old man, playful trolling, playlists, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagonet/pseuds/Dagonet
Summary: Did you notice how Captain America had a different outfit in Infinity War? How do you think he made it? This fic isn’t about that, it’s about what happens when your friends find out you are doing something emo and use it as an excuse to rib you.





	Steve needs a MixTape

WhatsApp group: Nomads  
Nat - Group Admin  
Sam  
Steve  
Wanda  
Clint

Nat: Steve  
Nat: Steve  
Nat: STEVE  
Nat: STEEEEVEE

Steve: What? I’m in the middle of something. Also, why are you messaging me? Aren’t you upstairs?

Nat: whAT the hell are you doing??  
Nat: all I can hear is grunting and tearing  
Nat: from the basement

Steve: Oh! I’m sorry. Is it too loud? I’m trying modify my suit. I don’t feel comfortable wearing the insignia of the flag right now. Doesn’t feel right.

Nat: this is the second most emo thing you’ve done this week

Wanda: buy a new suit you weirdo

Steve: This one fits me! And you know that we are trying to keep costs low, Wanda. Besides, we need to keep a low profile.

Sam: Steve are you tearing up your old suit without a playlist? Come on man, that’s no good

Steve: I’m not tearing it up! I’m just making some adjustments! What do you mean, a playlist?

Sam: You’re changing up your identity! That’s some heavy symbolism dude. You def need a playlist

Nat: Sam’s right  
Nat: this is some She’s All That shit  
Nat: stop immediately we all need to work on this

Wanda: yessssss

Clint: Nat why am I in this group?  
Clint: Actually wait Cap I’ve got suggestions for some songs

  
——-

From: ppotts@starkco.com  
To: peeweereese@bing.com

Subj: Hello

Hi Steve,

It was so nice to receive your last message, glad to hear everyone is doing so well! Send my love to the team.  
We’re all well here, thank you so much for your congratulations! I know you’ll try and make excuses, but all the same let me know which dead drop to send the invites to. I don’t know how I’m going to plan a wedding on top of running a company, but I’m sure I’ll manage. Tony’s thrown himself into organising the flowers, so I’m sure we’re about to be billed for a million red and yellow roses any second now.  
Speaking of Tony, did you know that your Spotify playlists are still set to public? I only found out because he’s been ranting away all day about you making a suit modification playlist without any AC/DC on it. What are you up to?  
Anyway, must dash- lots to do! Do let me know if there’s any help you need, and email again soon!

All the best,  
Pepper

  
——-

From: whitewolf@wmail.wk  
To: peeweereese@bing.com

Subj: Re: Music Help

Oh this is rich! Mr-too-good-for-fun-swing-band-music has come to me for help with choosing music! What’s the matter, run out of sad folk records? All the new songs too fast for you?

——-

From: whitewolf@wmail.wk  
To: peeweereese@bing.com

Subj: Re: Please, Buck

Ok, Ok, I’ll help. I’m sure you remember better than I do how good my music taste is. Here you go, put these in. I’ve even included some good new stuff.  
We’re still on for a video phone date on Thursday, right? Don’t throw yourself into any danger before then, do you hear? I need to know what you thought about Call Me By Your Name.

Buck

———

New Conversation

Unknown Number: Hey!  
Unknown Number: Your songs are bad!  
Unknown Number: I have hacked Spotify to add good ones  
Unknown Number: this is Shuri btw

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s who added what to the playlist and my thoughts as to why.
> 
> There’s no way Nat would let anyone know her real music taste, so I figured she’d just use it to troll Steve. Literally the first thing Sam does onscreen is recommend Marvin Gaye, so why mess with a good thing. Wanda’s whole aesthetic screams early 00’s scene kid, you know she was on some weird Sokovian Yeah Yeah Yeahs fan forums. Clint is the most basic man. Tony’s self-explanatory, Steve just looked up the most popular song. Everyone looks at Bucky and sees the Grungy Winter Soldier makeover, but there’s no way that dance hall loving fuck isn’t deep into power pop. Shuri has the best and most up to date taste. Steve was hard to pin down, but he was an art student in Brooklyn, so I figured he’d love Woody Guthrie and then have found Bob Dylan in that vein. Obviously he was deeply, deeply taken with CMBYN. He couldn’t email Bucky about it, had to wait for a video call
> 
> Nat:  
> Can’t Keep Checking My Phone - Unknown Mortal Orchestra  
> Welcome to the Black Parade - My Chemical Romance  
> Bring Me To Life - Evanescence  
> Pony - Ginuwine
> 
> Sam:  
> Papa’s Got a Brand New Bag - James Brown  
> Harder Than You Think - Public Enemy  
> What’s Going On - Marvin Gaye
> 
> Wanda:  
> The Rat - The Walkmen  
> Shake it Out - Florence and the Machine  
> Wake Up - Arcade Fire  
> Heads will Roll - Yeah Yeah Yeahs
> 
> Clint:  
> Fortunate Son - Creedence Clearwater Revival  
> Born the USA - Bruce Springsteen 
> 
> Tony:  
> Back in Black - AC/DC
> 
> Bucky:  
> Sing, Sing, Sing - Benny Goodman  
> Why Don’t You Do Right - Peggy Lee  
> Run Away With Me - Carly Rae Jepsen  
> Bang Bang - Jessie J
> 
> Shuri  
> Django Jane - Janelle Monae  
> This is America - Childish Gambino
> 
> Steve:  
> New York Town - Woody Guthrie  
> Don’t Think Twice, It’s Alright - Bob Dylan  
> Mystery of Love - Sufjan Stevens


End file.
